


The Jungle's Melody

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Jungle hermits, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, scar goes on a adventure, very mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something goes wrong, and now Scar its in charge of looking after the jungle hermits. Look as the hermits try to figure out how to fix a big problem and Scar tries to get his friends back to normal and scape the jungle.(mythological au i guess)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 111





	1. Something is really wrong.

Xisuma sat stressed in front of the big screens, codes popping up in a hurry, he had his helmet by his side, something was wrong with the jungle biome, it was getting out of hand. By the look of the codes in front of him this would take ages to fix.

  
  


It started with the lag, the jungle hermits and those who lived near it had experienced it up to a desperate amount, like Scar that once just started floating. He decided to take a look, examining close code by code.

  
  


Everything seemed good, some goofs here and there, he took another sip of his honeyed tea. Maybe calling in Doc would be a good idea, he took his communicator. His eyes widened at the most recent messages.

  
  


**t̴͎͉͂h̶̦̎̽ë̵̢͈͊ ̸̹̖͆̚j̴̹͋̿u̷̠̫͒̓ņ̸̦́̈́g̴̭̬̋̕l̵̪̆̔e̷̟̾ ̷͎̪̋̄h̵̠̲͛ȁ̵̻̹̋s̷̺͋ ̷̰͔͝ǎ̴̭͛ ̴̟̼̀͝v̷͔̠͛ȍ̴̩̄ḭ̶̆c̵̙̤͆͂ė̸͕,̸͇̈́͜ ̵̧̅̈́c̶̈́̑ͅa̵̭̪̓n̷̈́ͅ'̵̨̥̍̉t̶̝̔ ̶̟͙̾̋y̶̹͑͑ő̶͕͝ů̵͇ ̶̧͔̈̔h̶̨e̷̖͈̅a̵͔̥̋r̷̛͈̤ ̴̳͕̂i̵̥͔̎̚ṫ̵̮͆.̷̦͚͛**

**< Grian>** What in the world is that?!

**< Docm77> ** Is everything ok xisuma? Is the lag back?!

  
  


He looked back at the big monitor, he found the problem. Everything seemed corrupt, even though just seconds ago it seemed like normal code now the whole screen was behaving weirdly.

  
  


**< Xisumavoid>** D̶o̷c̴ ̴i̷ ̶n̷e̵e̷d̷ ̸h̴e̶l̶p̵,̵ ̴w̶i̶t̸h̵ ̴t̶h̶e̵ ̵c̷o̸d̴e̵s̴  ̸

  
  


Before he could react to the glitches on his message, a loud bang could be heard. It might have been the mods outside but just a few seconds after it every single source of light went off. The faint sound of redstone contraptions stopped. It was a string of explosions. One bang after the other. Then there was darkness.

  
  


_ Meanwhile somewhere in the jungle…. _

  
  


Scar floated around once more glitched by the jungle fixing and adding decoration to the village, it seemed like a nice night, maybe he could stop by his neighbor for some tea. His thoughts got interrupted when he saw flashing colors coming from Larry the snail, he floated towards it, noticing the fact that his door was missing.

  
  


He looked at the source of the lights, it appears that his magic crystals have decided to work after all, ‘take that Grian’ he approached the crystals, as soon as he touched one of those he felt the familiar feeling of magic coursing through his veins, “oh no” he saw as the crystals became energy floating into his hand like a gust of wind.

  
  


The books he had about ‘ancient magic’ ,and others related to said topic, started shaking and acting strange, some falling down and others just floating. He turned around making a run for the door, or well exit.

  
  


A string of booms filled the quiet jungle, Scar fell from the top, his vision blurry he took his communicator, trying to focus.

  
  


**Grian was slain by the Jungle**

**Mumbo Jumbo was slain by the Jungle**

**Stressmonster101 was slain by the Jungle**

**Iskall85 was slain by the Jungle**

**Keralis was slain by the Jungle**

**Rendog was slain by the Jungle**

**Etho was slain by the Jungle**

**Xisumavoid was slain by the Jungle**

**< Falsesymmetry> What the fuck-**

  
  


His communicator went out as he felt himself weakened; he stood up holding himself against the chests of the chest monster; he guided himself to the nearest villager home he had done lying in the bed drifting off to sleep.

  
  


When he woke up he felt better, enough to wander around, If it wasn’t pitch black. Just a few minutes passed by ever since the accident.

  
  


“I swear i lighted up this place” 

  
  


He groaned, before he could figure out what happened to his neighbors he’s got to figure out the problems surrounding him. He tried to guide himself in the little house. He accidentally placed his hand on a previously lit up torch, it was still hot. He held his own hand that was slightly burned.

  
  


In an angry fit he punched the wall of the house. Suddenly there was light, not in the torch, not in the wall but in his hand. A purple flame danced around his palm, before he did anything stupid he placed the fire in the torch making it light up.

  
  


He shaked his hand but the flame didn’t go off, at least it didn’t burn right? He walked towards Larry lighting some of the torches on the way out, it wasn’t an appropriate time but he had to admit, the purple fire gave the magic village more details. He could also notice that the trees grew incredibly tall, blocking the entrance of the moonlight and making him feel so small.

  
  


He went to the edge of the water, plunging his hand to the water, the fire finally disappearing. He climbed up to Larry seeing the mess of the books. It all looks calm now in the table in front of him he saw some of the papers and open books. It looks like someone had placed them there for him to see.

  
  


He saw the Hermit map he had for guidance, but it was weird. Someone had highlighted all the sections of the jungle, connecting the two jungles also going through Kerali’s territory and taking a bit of the mesa biome.

  
  


He moved to see the other book, it was a spell book but it was written in galactic, he could still guess some of them, by the pictures that is, he saw the page it was on, a fist laid there with a flame upon his hand, it showed it as a defense, as a weapon against shadow like creatures, some were big and seemed something out of a fantasy book.

  
  


He curled his hand into a fist he could feel the magic in him, much more powerful than the vex magic. Most of the papers were in galactic, with drawings of beasts, much larger than the average mob, they looked straight out of a fantasy novel, but some were human-like, people with animal traits, wings, hooves….

  
  


It's just fiction right?

  
  


At Least that's what he thought. He heard a crash from the floor under him.He took an enchanted diamond sword, somehow it has lost it’s glow. He steadily went down, apparently the K.G.O.O.M.A had been broken in.

  
  


Inside a green eyed creature laid wings and the face of an owl but the rest resembles a cat, a cat Scar it's too familiar with.

  
  


“Jellie?!” the creature perked up the feathered cat like ears wiggling. It launched itself into Scar’s arms. He gladly accepted the sign of love smooching the….. Cat?

  
  


He went back to the main room, maybe fantasy was real.

  
  


He would rest for the night. His mind full of questions. As the sun shined down the jungle Scar was ready to check on the rest of the hermits, maybe they were affected too?

  
  


He looked up being able to see the now tall trees hiding some of the light.

  
  


He headed towards Grian’s hobbit hole, he had misplaced his elytra after all, he approached the building, it was being overpowered by roots, it seems abandoned, he lit up the torches surrounding it with one of his village’s already lit one.

  
  


“G-man! Are you there?” not even Professor beak was in his little podium, from the windows he could see that the hole connecting his base to mumbo’s was blocked off by leaves.

  
  


He got distracted when a very melodic whistle came from the mansion just a few meters away, Jellie ,who was perched on his shoulder like a parrot would do, got defensive, trying to floof up at the sound.

  
  


Scar sighed “I'm not the best at pvp you know that jellie”


	2. From the outside

The nearby jungle roared, tree after tree growing in the borders of the jungle as the melody got stronger, someone had angered its spirit, by the look of it the jungle planned its revenge, locking up the hermits that lived inside of it, connecting the different jungles, becoming stronger as it took over the territory. Beef looked horrified as the trees grew rapidly surrounding Keralis’ construction site, he flew nearby trying to locate his buddy.

  
  


In the cluster of the growing, he spotted a white shirt running towards the sea, he needed to help him but as soon as Keralis got close to the barrier roots darted towards him, coiling themselves to his arms. “KERALIS- NO”, Beef screamed rocketing to the barrier, he got smacked by a tree branch, falling to the water, he emerged from the cold water just in time to see Keralis being wrapped around by the roots, every time he tried to move another root came in.

  
  


The began setting, Beef still trying to save his buddy, but everything he tried was pointless, with the trees standing tall between them he couldn’t see his friend anymore, the alarming screams coming from the other side of the wall made him desperate to help. Beef took his axe, going to firm land and swinging fiercely at the trunk, his axe broke immediately an invisible force sending him flying to the other side of the chunk.

  
  


Beef took out his communicator in a hurry only to be met with a black screen,  _ ‘Oh no’  _ the situation only got worse by the minute, he looked around, a strong stream blowing by took light by light, Beef ran to his base, locking himself up before the mobs could get to him, ‘what is the next move…’ he asked to himself, in a case like this they would have to re-unite in the shopping district, he only hopes to see Keralis safe and sound in there.

  
  


For Doc the situation went differently he had gone down to his villager place, under his half of the house, in the evening. He spent hours fixing up the place until the beep of the communicator interrupted him. He finished a few tasks before giving it a look. 

**t̴͎͉͂h̶̦̎̽ë̵̢͈͊ ̸̹̖͆̚j̴̹͋̿u̷̠̫͒̓ņ̸̦́̈́g̴̭̬̋̕l̵̪̆̔e̷̟̾ ̷͎̪̋̄h̵̠̲͛ȁ̵̻̹̋s̷̺͋ ̷̰͔͝ǎ̴̭͛ ̴̟̼̀͝v̷͔̠͛ȍ̴̩̄ḭ̶̆c̵̙̤͆͂ė̸͕,̸͇̈́͜ ̵̧̅̈́c̶̈́̑ͅa̵̭̪̓n̷̈́ͅ'̵̨̥̍̉t̶̝̔ ̶̟͙̾̋y̶̹͑͑ő̶͕͝ů̵͇ ̶̧͔̈̔h̶̨e̷̖͈̅a̵͔̥̋r̷̛͈̤ ̴̳͕̂i̵̥͔̎̚ṫ̵̮͆.̷̦͚͛**

He wished he knew what was going on, he wrote his answer quickly, soon enough he saw Xisuma’s text, what had happened, his text was barely readable. He stashed his communicator in a pocket, he hurried towards the metal door, midway through he heard the loud string of bangs coming from the outside. He flinched at the loud sound and was met with darkness.

  
  


He dropped to the ground holding on to his head as his life depended on it, he felt his left eye glitching, small bangs filled his head until he couldn’t see anymore, his right arm fell into the stone with a clang, he couldn’t move it anymore, he wanted to scream as he felt the bolts that were drilled into his body, without the energy coursing through the metal limbs he could feel the pain of having them embedded to his body, he had to take the arm out before he went insane. It’s going to hurt, he took a piece of wool biting it, he traced his metallic arm, trying to find the locks.

  
  


One by one he pressed the small button like locks, screaming and biting the piece of wool as every bolt retracted. He threw the metal arm into the darkness in anger, holding on to his empty side, he was going insane he didn’t know if it was because of the pain that filled his torso, or the infinite string of ‘hrms’ coming from the villagers.

  
  


He crawled to the corner of the room, it’s better if he waits for the morning to come, even if it won’t lit up the whole room, he already did a lot today and tomorrow he had to find out what happened. He waited till the pain on the side of his torso died down then he passed out holding himself in the corner of the darkened room.

  
  


He woke to a bright shade of pink, ‘maybe it was a nightmare- no his arm is gone’. He looked around, who woke him up, maybe he died and respawned here He looked over the door frame there, a rather angry, Bdubs stood with Doc’s metal arm. Doc sat up in the bed groaning he knew Bdubs would brag about ‘saving’ him.

“Not much of a ‘goatfather’ now?”

“Bdubs not now, I didn’t have a good night so-”

“OH?! YOU DIDN’T HAVE A GOOD NIGHT?” Bdubs flailed his arms dramatically.

“That explains the anger… before you beat me with my arm, care to explain what happened?”

“Fine, but I’m going to complain” he sat at the end of the pink bed. “Well, the sun was setting, I went to bed as always, about to get a good night’s sleep, then I heard bangs all around me, then a sudden wind current turned all the torches down” Bdubs fiddled with his fingers while explaining. “Mobs were spawning like crazy, I tried clearing them out! 

Then I heard your muffled screams, and tried to help you, but, I spent all night on those zombies”

  
  


“You know what X said when stuff goes wrong… let’s go to the shopping district” Doc stood up taking his elytra, then he noticed it, flying with one arm isn’t exactly easy “you might need to carry me…”

  
  


Back in the forest, Scar looked around trying to find what made Jellie poof up, even on the morning Scar couldn’t see clearly amongst the dense forest, ‘do it for Grian’ he whispered to himself moving forward where he remembered Grian’s mansion would be, there was a path guiding them to it, the path was thin and surrounded by the eerie jungle trees, he went as quietly as possible until they heard a stick snap behind them.

  
  


Jellie climbed up looking around, Scar saw it, between the thick tree trunks two pairs of sharp yellow eyes looked back at him, growling, he took out his sword, even it the enchantment somehow had vanished from it, swinging it in front of him expecting the creature to go away, instead, they came forward, golden bright liquid falling down their chin like lava. 

  
  


One of them sprung forward, Scar took a look to the beast, it looked like a normal jungle cat, but, its fur is grey instead of yellow, they were also way bigger and creepier. Scar swung his sword forward, getting a scratch in the creature’s face, it growled, it pounced on Scar making him fall down, Jellie got impatient and, with a screech, plunged forward grabbing the beast with her claws. Scar got up holding on to his arm, it hurt but he couldn’t let them hurt Jellie.

  
  


In a rush of anger, he swung a fist to the beast his hand lighted up again by the purple flame, the beast screamed as it burnt its side of the face, Scar and Jellie went back to back, Jellie clawing at the feral creature, using her new beak to hurt them, and Scar used his fire fists, his sword abandoned on the jungle ground.

  
  


Soon the creatures felt weak, instead of poofing as any other mob would do, they melted into the ground to a neon-golden slime, Scar took a glass bottle, pouring the water to the ground and picking up some of the slime filling the bottle, it was bright, Jellie looked at him judgingly. “Hey maybe I can do potions with it, ok!”

  
  


His conversation with Jellie got cut short, the melody ran through their ears again, this time louder, it came from the mansion, the trees had grown around it too, even the ground Grian had cleared below it. Scar lit up the torches as he went, perched upon the entrance, to the lower part of the mansion, a huge yet so majestic bird stood, his blue feathers converting into fire at the tips, he has seen this one, a phoenix!

  
  


The bird flew downwards followed by to other light bluebirds, they swirled around Scar, then went forward poorly lighting up the hall of the mansion, Scar followed them slowly being careful if any beast decided to attack them, the birds flew to the end. Scar could barely see, but, in the small territory the phoenix could light up he saw a face.

  
  


“Grian?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wizard chap back at it again!


	3. Let me help you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw (i guess): violence and a transformations scene this whole chapter.

Grian looked back at his work, the gigantic item sorter it’s now working on his base; he stretched his arms, his palms tainted with redstone dust. He went outside as the sun was almost setting. He looked at the three parrots laying in the soft grass, Professor beak, and the two Pesky Birds, He was planning another delivery but it was too late to do anything with it. The builder led the birds inside letting them roam the enormous room. Something startled him, a melody, he felt as unknown fear crawled down his spine, something was wrong.

  
He turned around trying to find the source of the melody, across the hallway he saw a bright purple bird fly towards the room, whistling that melody, it swirled around the room Grian’s parrots joined in. Grian had his sword in hand, he had never seen a parrot look like that it was shining a bright purple color, he fell to the villager pit he had done with Ren the floor was shaking under him, various bangs filling the room as the clicking of the item sorter stopped. He looked up, the purple bird descended aiming towards him. 

  
He yelped as the beak pierced his chest, looking down at the bird it appeared to disappear in thin air, small purple particles surrounded were the bird had landed, Grian stood up making a run to the exit but his legs didn't move he tried moving his arms or neck but to no avail, he stood in the middle of the pit.  
  


Grian felt his legs weaken as his back shivered for some time, anxiety clogged his mind, various parts of his body felt strange as if they don’t belong there, He wanted to scream as he knelt into the floor, holding on to himself as an agonizing pain struck across his back his arms and legs felt numb. Grian wanted control over himself again, he couldn’t scream, he couldn’t move, yet, he felt every second of pain as something grew off in his back, he noticed because of the snapped elytra that laid next to him. His sweater was damp, it was blood, he felt his back burning.  
  


His body felt numb slowly drifting to sleep, but, the melody started again this time clearer he was singing it, or well whatever took his body hostage was. He could only wait till someone finds him.  
  
\------------------  
  


Scar saw as the shadowy figure extended its wings, them lighting up in a fire, they were majestic, the color scheme of a red macaw and two times the size of an elytra, yet, the fire surrounding them made them look even bigger. The fire made it clear who had these wings, Scar looked at the builder, Grian’s eyes were purple, a stream of the color going down his cheek, he looked at Grian’s hands, sharp talons with striped patterns mimicking the feet of the parrots, not only that, his legs were the same, it had ripped off his shoes.  
  


“Grian! What happened? Are you ok?”  
  


Scar got closer to the now avian Grian, he was scared of scaring him, Jellie trailed in close her hair floofed up, taking a defensive stance. Scar went down the pit putting away his weapons and offering a hand. “You shouldn’t be here Scar” Grian’s voice sounded weird, it sounded like a combination of his voice and the one from the melody pulling him here.

  
He screamed as Grian grabbed him by the wrist, his talons piercing his robe, his instincts kicked in his fist lit up with the purple flames as he swung it aiming at Grian’s face. Grian stumbled back holding the spot where Scar had burned him, anger coursed through his body, dashing forward and grabbing Scar by the collar of his robes lifting him up.

  
“You are going to regret that you fool”

  
Grian got cut short when Jellie pounced to his back clawing at his already sensitive back. Scar took this opportunity, he grabbed his sword swinging it at Grian barely scratching him, after all it’s his friend he was fighting. Grian whistled the phoenix Scar thinks its Professor beak plunged downwards tackling Jellie off Grian’s back.

  
“Jellie!”

  
Scar fell back into the ground, running as he heard the flap of the wings behind him. Jellie was fighting of Professor beak as Scar escaped from Grian’s grasp, across the room he spotted a diamond sword, he didn’t want to hurt his friends but it had to be done. He grabbed it in the middle of running, going by instinct he slid his lit up hand in the blade, the sword took the fire nicely. ‘I made a fire sword!’ Scar thought as he turned around, Grian pounced on him making them roll on the floor. Scar took the opportunity to slice the blade across Grian’s chest. He poofed, his inventory going everywhere, leaving behind the purple particles which changed back to the purple parrot fleeing the scene desperately.

  
He heard the grunting sounds coming from behind him, Scar ran to Grian’s side, he looked the same but his wings weren’t on fire anymore. “Oh god G-man you scared me… I thought you were gone!” Grian pulled in Scar into a hug, even if his whole body is in pain he was glad he had control over it.

  
“I’m sorry… I didn’t want to attack you...it wasn’t me” his voice was coarse, and he was already falling asleep again. “No don’t go to sleep yet! You have bruises everywhere wait” Scar took out a shulker box filled with health stuff since he always ends up in dangerous situations. He handed Grian a potion, drinking one himself, and, with Grian's help to wrap up the bruises on his arms. “Now if you don’t mind, care to explain what happened?” Grian nodded even though he has no clue how this happened.

  
Jellie jumped to the bed Professor beak behind her, they had calmed down since Grian respawned.

  
He explained from his point of view, not doing much help as the room was pretty dark when the ‘transformation’ happened, at least now scar was working on lighting it up. Scar explained the changes in the jungle too, the tall trees, the weird-looking cats, everything. “I think we should move to your hobbit hole or Larry. I mean, somethings really wrong with mob spawn and lighting this whole place up would be a nightmare”.

  
Grian nodded standing up ready to head out, his wings weirdly folded in his back, he didn’t know what to do with them, or with any of his changed limbs, it was weird walking with the talons, and he didn’t know how to fly, Scar noticed this as Grian stumbled while walking, his wings being dragged on the floor.

  
“Ugh, I really hate this…”


	4. Falling

Doc exhaled, he felt his chest tightening, this is the first time Doc felt fear or frustration, he looked down admiring the advanced piece of redstone machinery that was his right arm, it ha never failed him not even once. His chest still felt mauled, the sound of the locks of his arm letting go of his flesh still engraved in his head. He snapped out of it when he felt to arms wrap around him, he bottled up his fear, after all the hermits needed him. “Are we ready to go Bdubs?”.

“Aye Aye Captain, I’ll try not to drop ya!”

The cheerful voice of his friend calmed him, he felt Bdubs’ grip tighten when the sound of rockets filled his ears, they might have had a fight in this season but he knows he can rely on him. The flight had a few complications along the way they had to stop in a few minutes of flying, bickering like an old couple, they saw the mushroom island appearing in the horizon. As soon as they hit land Bdubs let go of Doc, he lost balance falling into the ground, which made Bdubs giggle.

Doc brushed it off and headed towards the center of the shopping district, looking as the other hermits came by in their elytra, this was all part of the emergency protocol, ‘use the safest way to come’ one by one they grouped together, the cowmercial district filled with conversation and whispers, False approached Doc. “A lot of time has passed, yet we have some missing”. Doc eyes widened, counting them all, a whole group was missing, Xisuma should have arrived by now. “Make a list I’ll try to calm the situation down”.

Doc knew that making them pay attention was difficult. He thought of the alternatives, they’ll need to stay in the mushroom island, he needs a to separate them in 3 groups, Team A needs it's in charge of making the town hall a shelter, team B will collect resources, like torches and flint and steel to light them up, and, team C it’s going to look for the missing people. He looked around all the hermits looked disheveled, in the night the mobs went crazy and they spawned everywhere. False handed the piece of paper to Doc.

  1. _Grian_
  2. _Mumbo_
  3. _Iskall_
  4. _X_
  5. _Stress_
  6. _Keralis_
  7. _Ren_
  8. _Etho_
  9. _Tango_
  10. _Scar_



He sighed, he placed an iron block down standing on top of it, he needed the attention, he took his metallic arm scratching it against the block, a loud screech sound interrupted the conversations that filled the island earring some groans from the hermits. “I want to organize this easy and fast, so listen and don’t talk,” he said crudely. “There had been a fail on the server, any kind of machinery and source of light, and, _-sigh-_ there is a total of ten hermits missing” the last statement made some hermits gasp, Doc chest felt constricted again. 

“Xisuma is missing, so it’s wiser if we stay on this island, we’ll be separated into three teams”.He explained the job of each of the teams. “For team A Bdubs it’s in charge, for team B Cub, and I’m in charge of team C. Any questions?” Beef stood up.

“I might know what happened to them….” Beef proceeded to explain the events of last night, choking up tears when he had to explain how the jungle kept a hold on Keralis. The hermits terrified, as Beef finished his story Doc felt the responsibility lay in his shoulders. “False, Impulse, Beef … you guys are part of my team let's go”. He separated his group from the rest. “Impulse, you are close to Tango, we’ll need your help to find him, Beef you’ll stay here until you recover, False you are one of the strongest hermits. My plan is to check the borders of the jungle.” 

Beef looked in disbelief, he didn’t want to lose more hermits, “Doc, as much as you want to, please don’t try to enter the forest”. Doc nodded. “I still don’t have my right arm, I might need to make some adjustments so I can at least use the elytra… Impulse, False, get armor and rockets ready, Beef I’ll need some help with the arm.”

They couldn’t make the redstone work, but, they got the arm to stay strong in one place and it would sometimes react to a signal or two. Doc breathed in biting against a piece of cloth as the arm clicked into his torso, Beef acted quickly, making Doc drink a health potion, they stole from Stress’ shop, he gasped for air calming down a bit before trying to move the metallic arm. The arm behaved weirdly, it was not enough for fighting, but at least he could activate the rockets.

False and Impulse came back, placing down various shulker boxes of resources, totems from Impulse’s shop, Healing potions from Stress, Rockets, etc. They decided to fly towards the mesa biome that clashed with the jungle biome. It wasn’t a long flight, as soon as they got there the three looked amazed at the overgrown trees, Doc hated it, the threes filled him with fear and frustration, Ren’s new is just behind this wall of trees. They tried cutting the thick wood, but, they just ended up breaking five axes.

“Doc, Impulse, stay here, I’ll fly up, maybe there is an entrance there”. With a cloud of smoke, False was gone, it took her more rockets than she expected it to but she finally made it to the treetops. A pink cloud merged with the green of the leaves, she heard a whimper coming from the other side of the barrier. “REN! REN! I’LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE”. She panicked as the whining became louder.

Doc and Impulse heard them, punching at the wood, their desperation interrupted with a loud neigh, both looked at the source of the sound, a black horse stood a few meters away from them, it had black wings on his back and piercing red eyes. Impulse would have thought he was crazy if he didn’t saw the startled expression on Doc’s face. A scream made them both jump, both realizing that False was still on the treetops.

False has been banging at the invisible barrier that separated her from the pink clouds. “JUST LET ME IN YOU ASSH-”. Her arm pierced through, it burned worse than lava, she screamed pulling it out, it was purple, at least that what she noticed before feeling light-headed and letting her body give up, falling down from the treetops. Impulse acted quickly, holding her mid-air and slowly landing on the mesa floor, he laid her semi-unconscious body on the floor, Doc had the health potions ready making False drink one while Impulse took a look at the arm, it was becoming a dark purple and forming scale-like features, the potion had no effect, False was still whimpering as tears fell down her face.

“We need to get her back QUICKLY” Doc growled. Impulse took her bridal style and rocketed off, Doc behind him looking back, he met with the “horse’s” red eyes it seemed to smile at him.


	5. Night time

Cub looked at the sunset, the light of the sun reflecting on the calm ocean, just a few days ago everything was calm, now they feared what can happen at night they might end up sleeping buried in the dirt again, everything was safer when no one could find you. The hermits worked like dominoes, one of them fell and everyone would follow, this was the only reason Cub searched for solitude, after all, his best friend just disappeared from the server in just one night, there were always Cub and Scar even in the worst of times, right now he would be working a plan, but he had no energy to think about it. Tears rolled down his face if someone would see him like this chaos would breakthrough, but right now it was only him and the sunset.

  
  


The soothing sound of the waves interrupted by the booming sound of rockets, quickly Cub dried his face looking at the distance the C team is back, but False is being carried by Impulse, Cub ran back to the town hall, the hermits had already made an emergency room, he entered the room making sure they got potions, food, bandages, etc. He still felt anxious, his instinct told him this was not enough.

  
  


Impulse broke into the building, pushing some of the hermits as he heard Cub calling them over to a room, he could hear the gasps as people started to notice who he had in his arms, He laid False on the bed, she hasn’t stopped whimpering and holding down her arm. Cub softly pushed the hand away, being careful with the damaged hand, Doc came in shutting the door behind him giving Cub space to ‘work’. Cub’s eyes widened her hand was growing claws, completely covered in purple scales combined with some dark green scales. He softly touched the scales immediately a rush of energy flowed through his body.

  
  


Cub took a step back, his arm has the familiar shade of blue, he looked back at Impulse that looked at him in horror, he felt the vex magic flooding his body, they were supposed to be gone, what brought them back. He tried to focus on False, handing her a potion. Hours passed before the claws and scales stopped growing, False had fallen asleep the potion Cub gave her helping her calm down. The hand reassembled the scales on the End dragon but at the same time it still looked a bit human, the claws were as sharp as a diamond sword.

  
  


The hermits had set up rooms, four guards would be in the central room making sure everyone’s safe, Jevin and Cleo took the first turn, then, Xb and Beef would take over. Cleo and Jevin paced around the diamond throne, making small talk, so they wouldn’t fall asleep, Jevin suddenly stopped, in the corner of the room he saw two red eyes, looking back at him from the shadows. “Cleo come here quick” He whispered, diamond sword in hand the shadow appeared to move, slowly growing. Cleo rubbed her eyes, “what is that?!” She whispered back. The shadow figure seemed startled when it sprinted to another shadow in the next corner.

  
  


The shadow giggled a menacing smile emerging from the shadows "Let's play a game! It's called kill your friend!" The shadow sprinted towards Jevin, suddenly, Jevin and the shadow merged together the usual bright blue slime color turned grey. Cleo took a few steps back looking back at Jevin, who was shaking trying to fight back the shadow, finally, he looked up his eyes red a smile across his face. “Cleo! Why are you so scared~” The shadow’s childish voice overlapped Jevin’s, he took a defensive stance sprinting towards Cleo, the sound of swords clashing filled the room, Jevin was hard to beat moving effortlessly to avoid Cleo’s sword. In a burst of anger, she pierced the sword through his chest.

  
  


Cleo calmed down as she saw Jevin puff into two copies of himself, smaller and childish versions of himself, the shadow creature banished into the air only leaving a locket behind it was black and had a red pearl on the center she shoved it in her inventory taking a note to talk with Joe about it. She heard the doors open from one of the rooms, it was Xb and beef turn to guard the hall. She held up the two ‘children’ handing them to Beef. “Make sure they go to sleep.” Cleo didn’t go to sleep, instead, she went outside letting the fresh air pacify her, that shadow had surprised her, it was like no other mod. How did it easily took control of Jevin? She heard a low growl somewhere in the darkness. “Oh fuck-”

  
  


Inside the town hall, False twitched in her sleep, she could hear and sense everyone around her. She saw them yet she was asleep, she is sure she is asleep, she saw them but the building was invisible. She panicked feeling every heartbeat on the town hall, she looked around checking if everyone was okay, she may be asleep but she could roam the room, even feeling her own heartbeat ‘What am I doing?! I just want to rest!’ She asked the void, no one answering back. Her anxiety got changed with adrenaline sensing the danger nearby, outside the hall, a large canine growled at something? Someone? She looked around no one was there, at least, no one with a heart beat…. ‘CLEO!’

  
  


False jolted awake, her heart rushing, she found Joe’s bed dragging him out of it. She wasn’t thinking straight all she worried about was Cleo, her instincts took over pushing past the guards, Beef join them. As soon as she headed outside she spotted her, something inside her was angry, something she couldn’t control. Suddenly she tackled the beast, growling back at it, she pushed Cleo out of the darkness, making a sleepy Joe panic and come to her aid, False finally killed the beast it poofing and leaving behind a black fang.

  
  


Joe had run inside carrying Cleo in a panic, the beast bit her in the leg, leaving behind a dark mysterious spot. Beef saw as the beast poofed, like normal mobs would, slowly approaching False who was breathing heavily, he tried to comfort her, but, as soon as his hand got near her she snapped, growling at him before noticing what she did and covered her mouth shaking in fear. Beef noticed the fangs she grew, her eyes were different too, resembling those of a reptile. Beef hugged False helping her get to the emergency room with Joe and Cleo.

  
  


Xb saw the couple get into the emergency room, he felt his anxiety rise up, he was the only guard outside and anything could come out of the shadows, he paced all around the town hall fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie. He heard a sound coming from outside, something was crying, maybe in pain, his kindness won over the panic he approached the balcony, near one of the torches a blue creature cried desperately, it looked like a snake combined with a bird, the pretty blue scales complementing the wings it had in the middle of his body.

  
  


Xb looked around in fear of someone catching him, he needed to take care of it, he cupped his hands together the small snake-like creature jumping into it and cuddling unto them, it squeaked getting comfortable on Xb’s hands. “Oi! Xb are you there?”. Xb panicked and laid the creature in a pocket of his hoodie, feeling it curl around and get comfortable. “Coming!” Xb took his sword going back inside, ready for anything that tries to attack them

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
